


Shadows and Ice

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Dean is Lucifer, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Possessive Lucifer, Rough Sex, Wings, kinda a vessel!fic, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comment of Raphael's spurs Lucifer on to acting on a long made decision.  It's far past time to claim Castiel.</p>
<p>Could potentially be read as a stand alone, maybe.  Would just be Lucifer/Castiel PWP then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter of the last installment is up for those who missed it, so go read! For anyone who's confused about the beginning of this, it's right after Lucifer's last POV in the last installment.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to get this out! I really didn't particularly want to write porn cause I suck at it, but it needed to be done for this section. Anyways, I procrastinated for a long time before writing. Hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait and the next parts should be up way quicker than this one. Not till the weekend though.

_  
_ Then:

_It took a few seconds for Raphael to regain his composure, but then he turned to look at Lucifer, his eyes blazing.  “Michael is going to fight and kill you.  He will destroy you and that piece of filth that is your mate, along with everyone who you endeavor to protect.”_

_At the slight against Cas, Lucifer wrenched up Raphael’s head and smashed it back down on the ground, snarling in rage. “You don’t fucking get to talk about Cas, he’s far better than you ever were.”_

_“You don’t, disagree that Michael will kill you” Raphael gasped when he could speak again, coughing up blood and trying to fight through a dazes “You know your time is limited, and yet you spend it all down here instead of with Castiel.  I wonder why.”_

Now:

Lucifer froze at this comment, one hand still twisted into Raphael’s hair and the other digging into the design he had so painstakingly carved into the wing bone. He knew Raphael was gaining the upper hand here, knew he was distracting Lucifer in order to stop the pain, but Lucifer couldn’t care less.  Raphael was locked in a cage where he would spend the rest of eternity, him winning this wouldn’t change things.  And he was right, Lucifer knew how things were going to end, he knew that it was highly unlikely he would survive this, and he hadn’t yet claimed Cas, didn’t have that bond or permanent mixture of grace. 

Without another word to Raphael, Lucifer stood up, pulling back without freeing Raphael from his bonds or acknowledging his continued mockery.  Stepping as close to the holy fire as he could get, Lucifer let the cage unwarp, snapping back into its natural position.  The rush of wind put out the fire and Lucifer spread his wings, cleaning himself off with a quick though and then flying, leaving the cage far behind him as he sought out Cas.  The seraph was gliding around his garrison as if deciding on what to do next and Lucifer winged past him, letting their wings brush before dropping down just outside the protection. 

“Lucifer?” Cas asked, concern lacing his tone as he landed in front of the archangel. “Are you okay? You feel-”

Lucifer cut him off with a kiss, wrapping himself around his mate.  Joy sparked through him at their closeness, but too soon Cas was pulling back, trying to talk.

“What is it?”  Cas demanded, both his hands coming up to cup Lucifer’s face.

“I need to claim you” Lucifer said breathlessly, staring into Cas’ eyes.  Cas froze, but Lucifer didn’t have a chance to worry before the seraph was lunging forwards to kiss him and gasping out agreements.  Love spread through him at Cas’ acceptance, but it also came with impatience, he needed to take Cas now.

Before he could act on his desires however, Cas was stepping backwards, an honest smile crossing his face.  “Catch me”

With that Cas flew, disappearing between one beat and the next.  Lucifer laughed, caught off guard and following Cas into the Place Between a second later.  The seraph wheeled away through the ever changing darkness, though Lucifer succeeded in keeping sight of his mate.  This was a tradition in the claiming process, one admittedly he had forgotten about in the desire to be connected.

Cas was a more nimble flyer than Lucifer and about the same speed, but the archangel had better endurance.  As if responding to his thoughts, Cas dropped one of his wings slightly and spun, dipping into a cave and disappearing from sight.  Lucifer followed, the small space forcing him to keep his wings close.  He could feel the walls of the cave just scraping against his wings, but pieces of the walls shattered off instead of his feathers.  He had no idea how it worked, but during a true mating flight the different levels—heaven, hell, the place-between, void, purgatory and earth—wouldn’t really harm either angel, crumpling as if fragile when hit. 

The shattering created a beautiful tinkling noise that was echoed further on by Cas, helping the archangel map out the length of the cave.  A few seconds later and it stopped up ahead, shadows curling up and then out, Cas’ wings the only things visible.  Knowing he had fallen behind slightly, Lucifer automatically took a deep breath, curled his arms around his face and spread his wings completely at the same time as he lowered his secondary’s.  The sudden burst of lift sent him upwards and smashing through the cave roof as it broke like delicate glass around him.  He reappeared back in the general open area and caught a glimpse of Cas’ surprised and flushed face before they were both off again, diving and swirling through the multitude of caves, bridges and random structures that littered the Place Between. 

It had been at least an hour of swift and evading flight tricks before Lucifer finally found an opening.  Cas was slowing somewhat—barely noticeable but it was still happening—and Lucifer had started to recognize the area around them, herding Cas until he knew where they were.  If he remembered correctly, there should be a cluster of roots around here somewhere...  Yes, Lucifer crowed inwardly in triumph, right there.  Quickly coming up with a plan he flew to the opposite side of Cas and let one of his wings smash through a thin geometric formation, grinning as the seraph instantly swung towards the root cluster, plunging down and into them.  Lucifer put on a quick burst of speed as Cas vanished and then let himself slam into the roots, shattering them and caving the whole thing down on his mate.  The indignant squawk told him he had succeeded and he delved a pair of wings down into the debris to flatten Cas to the ground.

The seraph started struggling and managed to get one wing free but Lucifer snaked his hand around Cas’ wing bone and gripped it, forcing Cas to still his free wing.  Nevertheless, Cas continued to resist and Lucifer straddled him, using all of wings now in his efforts to keeping Cas still.  The sound of muted laughter spurred Lucifer on and he dipped his head, allowing his dragons teeth to come out through his vessel and sinking them into the back of Cas’ neck, holding him there.  Instantly the seraph melted, completely surrendering to Lucifer.  He growled in pleasure and pulled back, lapping at the blood from his bite in apology.  Cas managed to turn his head around and caught Lucifer’s mouth in a kiss, moaning at the taste of his blood in the archangels mouth.

“Take me” The seraph ordered, rolling his hips back into Lucifer’s.  Lucifer’s grin was feral and he pulled back, loving the whine of protest Cas let out at his absence.  Continuing to hold Cas down, the archangel quickly maneuvered his mate onto his back so that he could see his face.  The movement caused a layer of ground to break beneath them, but neither paid attention to their abrupt fall and subsequent land. 

As soon as Lucifer released Cas’s wings the seraph wrapped his underneath Lucifer’s surrounding ones, creating a pocket enclosed by mixed feathers of shadow and ice.  Even that small space was too much however, and Cas wrapped his legs around Lucifer to pull their bodies together.  The archangel let out a moan and mouthed at Cas’ neck, loving the vibrations from the noises Cas was making, small breathy gasps of delight.  The bite in the back of Cas’ neck hadn’t healed yet and Lucifer added another one, sinking his teeth into the front of Cas’ neck this time.  Cas bared his throat and let out a strangled noise sounding somewhat like Lucifer’s name.  The seraph started clawing at Lucifer’s shirt and neither could care less when it ripped apart in Cas’ quest to get to skin. 

When Cas slapped his hand onto the handprint on Lucifer’s shoulder he could no longer hold on and released Cas’ neck, pulling back only far enough to claim his mates lips, their tongues dancing together.  While normally Lucifer would be content to let the next few moments dissolve into taking his time mapping Cas out, now he was impatient.  He yanked open Cas’ shirts with no more thought for ruining them then Cas had had previously.  Lucifer questioned inwardly why Cas wore so much clothing, but the thought was shredded with the jacket, pushed away and forgotten. 

This time it was Cas who pulled away, trailing wet kisses down Lucifer’s jaw and reaching one hand in-between them to tear at Lucifer’s jeans.  Cas opened them hastily and pulled out Lucifer’s cock, giving it a firm stroke that had the archangel groaning in satisfaction, eyes snapping shut and hips bucking forwards.  Cas had gotten amazing at this and the bastard knew it, Lucifer thought affectionately.  His eyes opened again when he felt Cas start to mouth his way down Lucifer’s chest, licking at a nipple and teasing the other one with his hand.  Lucifer barely managed coherent thought, but took the time to kick off his jeans and divest Cas of his as well.  Once they were naked Lucifer took both of their cocks in hand and stroked a few times, flicking his thumb over the tops to spread pre-come.  Cas let out a low whine at that and pulled back again, meeting Lucifer’s eyes.  Seemingly reading acquiesce or just deciding fuck it, Cas let his own true form slide out, brushing against Lucifer who was already partially out of his vessel.   The touch of his mates grace sent starbursts through his own, and Lucifer let his head fall back in pleasure.  A second later and pain shot through his throat, Cas’ wolves teeth sinking into Lucifer’s vessel and marking him as owned.  Had it been anyone else, Lucifer wouldn’t have tolerated it, but this was Cas, the seraph was allowed to claim Lucifer as thoroughly as Lucifer had claimed him.

Lucifer allowed Cas for a few seconds, but then twined his fingers into the seraphs hair, pulling back lightly and forcing Cas to release him.  Their mouths met again in a messy hungry kiss, both of them only partially in their vessels and clacking teeth and grace.  He pulled Cas up a bit, smoothing one hand underneath the seraph to cup his ass and groaning as their cocks rubbed. 

Summoning lube, Lucifer teased a finger around Cas’ hole, all of a sudden slowing and wanting to tease his mate.  Cas ground down impatiently, imploring, “Lucifer, fuck me.”

Lucifer groaned at Cas’ words, hearing the normally refined seraph swear was so incredibly sexy and obscene.  Retaliating to Cas’ demand, he pressed one finger inside Cas up to the knuckle, the harsh burn making Cas replicate Lucifer’s groan and press his forehead into Lucifer’s neck. 

“So fucking tight, and all mine.” Lucifer breathed in awe, pressing upwards till his entire finger was swallowed by Cas’ body.  He had been surprised to find out that Cas liked rough sex, but had absolutely no qualms there.  Cas didn’t usually need much preparation and now was no different, Lucifer pushing in a second finger and scissoring them when Cas started to fuck himself down on them.  He quickly added a third finger after that, amusement running through him.  “You’re so greedy Cas, want everything I give to you.” 

“Lucifer please!” Cas cried in reply, squirming down and then thrusting forwards into Lucifer’s hand.  All at once Lucifer removed both, letting Cas cling to him chuckling lightly as the seraph whined in displeasure. 

“Wait” Lucifer admonished, pulling his wings back and then weaving them into Cas’, allowing their graces to flow together.  Cas looked up from Lucifer’s neck and he was pleased to see that the seraph had been so lost in lust that he had forgotten that they could also do this.  Cas let his wings go immaterial to help Lucifer mesh them, both of their true forms loosing shape as they spread against each other. 

Only when Lucifer was satisfied with their wings did he grasp Cas’ thighs and lift him, the seraph’s hands automatically going to Lucifer’s shoulders.  Grabbing his cock, Lucifer slicked it up and then positioned himself at Cas’ entrance, slowly pressing in.  Cas’ mouth fell open at that first bit of stretch and Lucifer stopped, waiting for Cas to adjust some to the burn.  When Cas was on the verge of relaxing Lucifer pressed in more, making a smooth slide until he was fully bottomed out.  Gasping at the feel of warm heat all around his cock, Lucifer restarted the movements of his hands, jacking Cas off and rubbing his sides.  It wasn’t long before Cas was relaxing completely, grinding down and hissing out an order to move. 

Lucifer laughed at the demand, but complied anyways, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Cas’ prostate with dead-on accuracy.  He released his grace almost completely now, forming it so it had substance and letting it pour into and around Cas, pressing quite a bit into Cas around his cock, loving the strangled noise he got from the extra penetration with no respite from the pounding.  He twined some more of his grace around Cas’ cock and let it brush and fondle his balls, leaving his hands free to map out the rest of his mates body.  Cas returned the favor, dipping his head down to press kisses and suck bites into Lucifer’s chest while he teased grace down Lucifer’s back and pressed it into his ass, pressing inwards and splitting Lucifer open with every backwards thrust he made.  Groaning at the feeling of fucking and being fucked by his mate, Lucifer reclaimed Cas’ mouth in a bruising kiss, the high of orgasm racing towards him.  In preparation for the claiming he finally allowed his grace to open up, letting Cas completely fill him in their true forms as Lucifer filled his vessel. A few more thrusts and they were both coming, pouring semen and grace onto and into each other as Lucifer hissed out a repeated mantra of ‘Mine!’.  Lucifer felt his wings reform through the bright light, the pain from taking up the same space suddenly as Cas’ being lost in orgasm.   Cas let out a muffled yell and clung tighter to Lucifer, breathing grace through their mouths. 

It could’ve only lasted seconds but it felt like years before they came down from the high, reinstating themselves to reality amidst broken shards of the material making up the place between, blood, sweat and semen.  Lucifer grunted as they hit the floor, somehow having both turned around and fallen in the past few seconds without him noticing.  The soft brush of a hand caused Lucifer to open his eyes again, propping himself up on his elbows and just taking in his mate.  Cas looked incredibly contented, still panting slightly and tracing the bite on Lucifer’s neck.  Looking up at Lucifer he grinned, a full blown smile that had warmth flowing through the archangel, a happiness though not his own, was one he completely shared.  They would always be able to feel each others emotions to some extent now.

“I love you Cas” Lucifer murmured, the soft sound all his strung out voice could take at the moment.

“I love you too” Cas replied, the words caught in an unintended yawn.  The surprise on his mate’s face from the unexpected action sent Lucifer into peals of laughter. 

He reached out and ran his thumb down Cas’ jaw, grinning like a fool. “Remember when I told you to never change?”

Cas nodded, tilting his head to the side “That was before you got your grace back”

“Ya” Lucifer acknowledged, his mind flashing back to that time when he was Dean and thinking he was going insane with a voice in his head. “Well I’m amending that statement, ‘cause while I loved you before as well, now you’re just so fucking perfect.  You can change as long as you’re still mine.”

Cas’ head dipped further to the side at the beginning of that statement, “You loved me when you were Dean?”

Lucifer blinked in surprise, the post orgasm haze making him a bit fuzzy.  Hadn’t he ever told Cas that? No, Lucifer mused, he supposed he hadn’t.  Best remedy that now then. “Yes, I think to some degree I’ve loved you since I first met you, but only really realized it after you were pulled back to heaven and then later in the green room.”

Cas examined Lucifer’s face for a few moments longer but then nodded, tucking his head down into Lucifer’s neck, apparently comfortable for sleep.  He stretched his wings first however, and Lucifer let out a hiss of pain as Cas pulled his back without much effort to first untangle them from Lucifer’s.   Slightly confused Lucifer slid his own away, his breath catching in his throat at the pain from their separation.  Cas noticed the pain too and sat up, raising one eyebrow questioningly.  All Lucifer could do in reply was nod at their wings, Cas turned around and was struck just as speechless.

Where before Lucifer had had wings of ice and Cas wings of shadow, now they were mixed together, taking grace from each other and incorporating them through their wings.  Cas’ wings were still mainly shadow, but now each feather had shafts of ice and the arch’s of his wings were covered in a protective layer of cold, ending in a long spike like Lucifer’s.  They were absolutely gorgeous, filled with contrast between bright blue and deep black, topped by deep midnight with shadow spikes.  Cas’ hand on one of his wings drew his attention away from Cas’ to his own, Lucifer’s own wings had also changed.  They mirrored the alterations to Cas’, shadow cores and dark veins running deeply through the ice arch’s, their lack of light refracting and bouncing through the ice.  Their bond would be unmistakable now, Lucifer smiled possessively, claiming’s were rarely ever this strong, usually wings didn’t even change.  And they rarely ever changed on an archangel because of the amount of surrender involved, usually it was the archangels mate whose wings differed.  From Cas’ expression Lucifer’s mate knew exactly how much it meant that Lucifer’s had changed as well.

Cas smiled and Lucifer nuzzled into his mate’s throat, letting out a pleased rumble when Cas bared his neck.  He sucked on the bite, drawing up more blood to the surface and again wrapping himself around his mate, though this time it wasn’t a prelude, just a comfort.

“Mine” He murmured softly, barely dredging up the energy required to fly them to hell and into Lucifer’s room, landing lightly on the bed.  Cas hummed softly at the sudden change in place, but settled back down, surprising Lucifer with his energy as the seraph pushed him away from Cas’ throat and curled up on his chest.  He let out an amused huff, but complied, enveloping Cas with his body and wings, automatically protecting his younger mate.

Just before Lucifer drifted off he heard Cas make one last sleepy agreement, sending a burst of joy through him. “Yours”


End file.
